


Seth Doesn’t Need to Know

by sparkle_jamie_114



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst and Feels, Blow Jobs, Emotional Baggage, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sad Ending, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle_jamie_114/pseuds/sparkle_jamie_114
Summary: Dean had a problem, a little pest. And it’s name was Seth Rollins. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get rid of him. He just kept popping up, Dean knew if he kept seeing Seth, he couldn’t control himself.Aka: Seth and Dean do dirty things in a locker room while emotions run wild.
Relationships: Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Kudos: 20





	Seth Doesn’t Need to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guy! Thank you so much for reading this! It’s my very first fan fiction, and I really hope you all enjoy it! Critique is very much appreciated, but please be nice :)! Thank you guys so much!  
> This takes place in 2017, right before Dean and Seth got back together to be a tag team again.

Dean had a problem, and the problem’s name was Seth Rollins. He wouldn’t leave him alone, anywhere he went Seth was there. When he went to catering, so did Seth, when he was walking backstage, so was Seth, he was surprised that at this point, Seth hadn’t followed him into the bathroom to watch him take a shit. It had gotten to the point where Dean would start speaking to anyone to hinder Seth’s attempts at speaking with him, But yet, here he was, sitting on a bench in the locker room, staring at Dean with frown on his face. He was lucky there weren’t any windows, or else he would’ve have definitely already jumped out of one by now.  
  
Dean was just packing up, almost finished before Seth came barging into the locker room. The last person in there with Dean shot up, staring at both of them, obviously knowing the history, you could feel the tension and you could cut with a knife. Dean was praying in his head that he wouldn’t leave and he could scurry out before Seth got to him, but alas, he darted out of there as fast as he could, leaving the two men alone. Dean sighed and ran a hand over his face. Seth sat down on a bench across from Dean. Seth looked up and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his hands crossed in front of him. Dean slammed his locker shut and gritted his teeth, glancing in the direction of Seth before taking a deep breath, Dean moved towards him, staring him in the eyes. “What’s your problem man?” He asked softly and shook his head. “Why do you keep pressing this?” Dean crossed his arms and looked down at Seth before scowling at him.  
  
Seth looked like a worn down puppy. His eyes big, his shoulders scrunched, and his lip pouted. “What do you mean?” He looked up at him and he shrugged. “I’m just trying to get you to listen to me.” He mumbled and wrung his hands together nervously.  
  
Dean scoffed and turned around, not wanting to look at Seth, at the man who betrayed him, who hurt him, who left him for dead. “No…you don’t get the privilege of me listening to you anymore.” He growled and went over to a locker. “You lost that right long ago.” He mumbled and he heard Seth sigh.  
  
Seth had obviously tried his hardest to get him to forgive him, but Dean just couldn’t bring himself to do it. He had broken his heart, taken it and shattered it, stomped on it, spit on it, and set it on fire. And Dean couldn’t forgive the damage that caused. He looked like an asshole to everyone else, but to Dean he was completely justified. No matter if Seth was going around looking like a wounded animal every time Dean shut him down. He wouldn’t let up, every week, getting in his business, asking him, trying to prove himself to him.  
  
Seth stood up slowly. “Okay…so I can’t get you to listen to me, if you won’t listen how am I supposed to make this right?” Seth’s voice was rising with frustration and anger.  
  
Dean smirked and shook his head again, his shoulders tensing up. “You can’t.” He turned around, Seth’s face dropping and Dean swears his eyes welled up with tears. Seth never made himself look vulnerable like this to anybody but Dean and Roman, they were the only ones who had ever seen Seth cry. And Dean enjoyed the fact that he was the one making him cry for once. After all the times Seth had sabotaged him, and cost him titles, cost him opportunities, he deserved to cry.  
  
“Please dude…I’m trying my best. Bro, I know what I did was wrong-“ he was cut off by Dean, who had narrowed his eyes in confusion.  
  
“Bro? Oh no, no no no, I am NOT your brother.” He roared and Seth stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
“I-I didn’t mean it like that Dean-“ he was again cut off by Dean.  
  
“My brothers, didn’t leave me for dead, my brothers had my back, and you? Well-I could care less what you do, I could care less if you died tomorrow, because I don’t know you.” He shook his head, getting in Seth’s face, tears finally rolling down his cheeks. His face was turning red with embarrassment, shock, and hurt. Something shifted in Dean. The weight of his words lingering in the air. He knew what he said was harsh, but he didn’t know what else to do. He was scared, of Seth, and of his own feelings. So he covered them up by being cold and mean. “Did I hurt your feelings?” He asked in a mocking tone before slapping Seth’s shoulder. “Don’t be a pussy.” He scowled and shoved Seth away.  
  
Seth was glaring holes through Dean. ‘If looks could kill.’ He thought to himself before Seth wiped his tears off defiantly. He licked his lips, and he sauntered slowly over to Dean. Dean barely had time to think before Seth was on top of him, kissing him.  
  
The kiss was heated, Dean hadn’t been expecting it, and he definitely didn’t expect to be pushed to the ground by Seth and having his hips straddled.  
  
He stared up at him in shock before Seth slammed his lips onto his again. Dean hadn’t felt his lips in so long, the beautiful feeling, the taste of his lips driving him crazy. Dean couldn’t help but moan as Seth pulled away, bringing his bottom lip with him.  
  
Seth looked at him with eyes full of lust, he hadn’t looked at him like that in a long time. Dean missed it. No, he was supposed to hate him, he shouldn’t be thinking like this. Dean tried to get up, trying to wiggle free from Seth’s weight before he paused at the feeling of Seth’s hand on his crotch. He gasped and Seth smirked, “someone’s excited.” He purred into Dean’s ear and he bit back a moan from his throat.  
  
Dean tried to get free but froze again as Seth started to palm him through his sweat pants. “Shut up…” Dean choked out.  
  
Seth chuckled. “You want me to shut up? I know a way for me to shut up.” He mumbled and started to rub the fabric of his sweatpants along Dean’s length.  
  
Seth knew how to push his buttons, what to do to make Dean whimper in pleasure. He knew what to do to leave Dean a sniveling mess who couldn’t keep his thighs from shaking with aftershock. Seth knew where to lick, where to bite, where to touch, what to say. He missed the feeling of Seth’s mouth on his cock. It made his mouth water at the thought, his groin heat up when he remembered the feeling. Seth and Roman were the only ones who could touch him like this and make him fall apart. But Seth didn’t have to know that.  
  
“Fucking do it then.” He whispered and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back onto the locker room floor. Seth smirked and licked the bottom of Dean’s lip.  
  
“Maybe later, right now I wanna play.” He purred and softly ran a hand over Dean’s chest.  
  
“I hate you…” Dean kept whispering, repeating it to try to and convince himself that to was true. Dean believed it to be true, he knew he hated Seth, he knew he could trust him as far as he could throw him. But sometimes, what you believe and what’s true are two totally different things. But Seth didn’t need to know that.  
  
Dean couldn’t think clearly. All he could think about was the way Seth was touching him. The way his breath was hot against his ear, and how much he missed him.  
  
Seth shushed him before moving his hand faster, and Dean gave a low groan in response, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip. “Seth…” he mumbled before running a hand through his dark locks. “Why..shit…why are you doing this?” He asked trying to pull himself together before getting another kiss from the darker haired man that bruised his lips.  
  
Seth pulled away, gasping for air as he kept twisting his hand, not touching him expect through the soft fabric of his pants. “I need to do something to make it up to you.” He whispered and Dean bucked his hips up, trying to get more friction.  
  
“Then fucking touch me!” He almost screamed and Seth scoffed. It was as if he was mocking him, making fun of him for begging. Dean gritted his teeth before pushing Seth’s head down, which probably wasn’t a good move. Seth huffed before slapping Dean’s hands and frowning as he stared at him, Dean blushed, realizing his mistake. He was half expecting Seth to get up and leave. Dean didn’t want him to leave. But Seth didn’t need to know that.  
  
Instead of leaving, he slithered his way down Dean’s hips, his hands trailing not far behind. Dean raised his eyebrows and held his breath in anticipation. Seth shoved his sweatpants down before licking a stripe up his bulge in his underwear. Dean shifted his hips which got a cocky smirk from the Beast slayer. “You like that?” He asked in a low tone before kissing Dean’s neck and finding his pulse, sucking and biting on it.  
  
“You like that?” kept playing in Dean’s head as he moaned loudly from Seth’s sucking and biting. Dean wanted to scream to the hilltops about how good this felt, about how much he really liked it. But Seth didn’t need to know that. .  
  
“Fuck you.” He growled and Seth raised his eyebrows.  
  
“We’ll get to that soon.” He smiled and Dean wanted to slap the grin off his face, but as soon as the smile appeared, it disappeared as Seth moved down. In one swift movement he pulled Dean’s boxers down and took his dick in his mouth, holding it there as he let Dean take in the feeling.  
  
He reluctantly put his hands on his head, but when Seth didn’t stop or move away, he took that as a green light. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through Seth’s hair before giving it a yank. It gave the desired reaction. A groan from the back of his throat that sent vibrations through Dean’s whole body. Then, with no haste, Seth scratched down Dean’s chest, and Dean watched as the red marks appeared on his skin. The red lines, the lines that gave Seth some form of ownership over Dean. The trails soon drew blood and Dean watched in fascination. It was surprising how quickly something that inflicted pain could bring pleasure. It was a mystery to him why he allowed Seth to scratch him, to give him any form of reminder. Expect he did know, it was because he still loved him, deep down. And he wanted people to know what had happened, he wanted the reminder. But Seth didn’t need to know that.  
  
Dean was happy, Dean was angry, Dean was full of emotions he couldn’t define. He wanted Seth here, to feel him and smell him and look at him, and yet at the same time he wanted to throw him off of him and beat the shit out of him for even daring to touch him like that again after all he’d done.  
  
Seth bobbed his head, slowly at first, training himself to get used to the motion after being deprived of Dean’s size for so long. Dean threw his head forward, gripping Seth’s hair tight. He bit his lip at the sight of Seth giving him a blow job. It was one of the most beautiful sights he’d ever seen. It was something he forgot he loved until he had been away from it for so long. His mouth was perfect, the way he sucked, the way it felt, all warm around him. It was heaven, Dean wasn’t sure what Heaven was like; but he was sure this was pretty close. But Seth didn’t need to know that.  
  
Seth picked up speed, and Dean moaned. “Fuck…” he whispered, Seth squeezed his hips. Dean knew he was giving permission. So he started to slowly buck his hips in time with Seth’s mouth. He gagged. Holy shit he gagged. “God, I-I forgot how good you are.” Dean mumbled and gritted his teeth, attempting to keep himself together and retain some form of his dignity. Dean felt something wet hit his thigh, Seth’s eyes were watering. It sent a twang through his heart. This wasn’t crying that Dean had seen earlier from Seth. These weren’t tears of anger and embarrassment. Seth was crying from the pleasure he was giving Dean. This was a different kind of tear. It made Dean’s heart burst at the sight. He slowly reached down and wiped a tear off from his cheek, causing Seth to let out a shaky breath through his nose.  
  
Seth went deeper, which caused Dean to moan louder. He was panting at this point, his eyes screwed shut, hearing Seth’s gagging and the sound of him sucking his dick giving him almost as much pleasure as the actual action.  
  
Seth paused, causing Dean to open his eyes, looking for what was responsible before he realized the reason he stopped. Seth’s nose was touching his crotch. He had managed to take all of Dean. His mouth hung open in surprise. He’s never done that before. Seth seemed almost as surprised as Dean was. His eyes open, his breathing slow and steady, but his hands shaking, obviously concentrating.  
  
“B-been practicing?” He teased before Seth tightened his throat around him, which shut Dean up real quick. Seth went all the way up, and then all the way back down, then coming back up and releasing Dean with a pop.  
  
Seth just kept staring at Dean’s cock, covered in his spit. He studied it, like he was trying to figure out what to do next. He slowly licked the top, making Dean inhale sharply. “Yes I have.” Was all Seth said before going down again, taking his entire length in his mouth.  
Dean almost screamed.  
  
He tightened up, his hips bucking to hit the back of his throat, causing a small cough from Seth. “Holy-Jesus Christ.” Dean groaned.  
  
He couldn’t last much longer, Dean knew that. His groin was tightening up, his thighs were shaking, and he couldn’t seem to get his damn breathing under control. He knew he needed to warn Seth, but he couldn’t fucking breath, let alone speak. “S-Seth.” He mumbled before shooting his hips up and cunning in his mouth.  
  
His orgasm was unlike anything he’d ever felt. He didn’t know why. Maybe it was because it was the best blow job of his life, maybe it was because he hadn’t felt like this in so long. Maybe it was because Dean Had missed Seth, that he might even love him. But Seth didn’t need to know that.  
  
It washed over him and hit him like a ton of bricks. Pure white hot pleasure overtook his body, his eyes rolled in the back of his head, his ears rang and his breathing stopped completely. Dean yelled, he actually yelled out. He wasn’t aware he held Seth’s face to his crotch until he felt him slapping his thigh and a faint mumbling. He quickly released him.  
  
Seth shot up, coughing and panting. “Thanks for the warning.” He spat before wiping his mouth of drool. He looked at Dean’s face tilting his head to the side and letting out a soft hum. Seth’s own face softening. “It was really good I guess?” He asked as he crawled his way up to Dean’s hips again.  
  
Dean’s anger, his regrets, his sadness, all of it, faded away the moment Seth’s lips touched his. And Dean hated him for it. Correction, Dean hated himself for it. But when Seth was there, and he was always there, he couldn’t control himself. Dean had tried too, he had tried to convince himself, he really fucking tried to keep it together and make sure Seth wasn’t able to break down the walls Dean had built, but it was all for naught. None of it mattered, because when Seth was there, looking at him like he was now, his eyes big, his lips puffy and red from kissing him so hard, the smirk on his face that Dean hated and loved at the same time, straddling his waist, looking down on him, he couldn’t resist. He would let Seth do whatever he wanted. He was so beautiful like this. It was only a matter of time before his Shield came crashing down, and when it came down, it came down hard. It came down so hard it made his heart flutter and his legs numb as Seth gave him a genuine smile. He was smiling as if he were happy that this was how they were reunited. On the dirty floor of a Locker room in a random arena. Like he was happy that Dean was letting him do this. But the son of a bitch knew he would. Because he always did.  
  
Seth kissed his cheek softly and then kissed his lips. “I missed you.” He said softly and gazed into Dean’s soul. Dean shouldn’t look back in his eyes, the act was too personal, it was too close. But when Seth’s eyes locked with his, he was in a trance, he couldn’t look away.  
  
Dean forgot how easy this was, to forget about the world, and it be just the two of them. It was like riding a bike, it was so easy to let loose and let Seth do what he wanted. It was so easy for Dean to be in total bliss from the moment Seth kissed him to the moment his orgasm ended. As he looked up, seeing the face of a man he both hated and loved, he knew he wanted nothing more than to kiss him until the world ended. Seth moved away, slowly laying next to him, turning onto his side.  
  
Dean stared at the ceiling, his eyes fluttering closed as he panted and ran a hand over Seth’s cheek. He leaned into the touch, holding onto Dean’s wrist and not allowing him to move away. It seemed like old times, and Dean felt himself falling under Seth’s spell. But Seth didn’t need to know that.  
  
So Dean panicked, and Dean pushed him off, the look in Seth’s eye coming back down from lust. “I’m sorry…” he whispered and Dean stood up, pulling his pants and boxers up, trying to not look into Seth’s eyes. He knew if he saw the hurt expression on his face he wouldn’t be able to resist the urge to comfort him, which was the complete opposite of how he felt when he first saw Seth in this locker room. That was before he kissed him, before Seth made his stomach fill with butterflies again. It was before Dean half held Seth again, and had felt his heartbeat against his chest, before Seth had wormed his way back in.  
  
“Don’t be….I enjoyed it.” He mumbled in shame and took a deep breath. “This doesn’t change anything.” He whispered and turned around quickly, grabbing his suitcase before stopping as he left, turning around and cursing to himself. He was going to leave Seth, and Dean might be crazy, but he wasn’t rude. And it would be rude to leave him wanting more, hard as hell in his pants, wouldn’t it? He shrugged and walked back into the room. A confused Seth went to stand up, but when he did Dean just pushed him against the locker, putting his forearm across his throat and pulling down his pants.  
  
Seth looked startled “what’re you doing?” He asked and Dean kissed his neck, causing a low moan to emit from the younger man.  
  
“Shut up.” Dean growled, Seth gasped before he bit his lip, and dammit, Dean loved that. He very quickly started to stroke him, not teasing, he was getting to the point. He was going to make him cum, and leave. Only because, Dean wasn’t sure if he could get past another session of gazing into each others eyes. He wasn’t sure if he could handle seeing Seth so beautiful, so overtaken with bliss, so happy. Dean knew he would never leave.  
  
Seth looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes, he rolled his hips into Dean’s hand as he gripped his arm, trying his best to hold onto anything to ground himself. Seth gasped and squirmed and moaned and whimpered, and all those sounds were music to Dean’s ears. They served as motivation, they made him go faster; and made him squeeze his neck tighter. Dean felt like he was in a dream, but then he heard Seth let out a small squeal as he ran his thumb over his tip and he knew that he wasn’t.  
  
This was real, this wasn’t a dream.  
  
Seth’s mouth was hanging open, his hips rutting into Dean’s hand, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, his moans filling up the locker room, he wish he could take a picture of this moment and save it forever. He wanted to remember this. It was probably the last time he’d ever see it. Dean smirked and chuckled, he bit Seth’s earlobe and licked up the side of his neck. He growled before leaning in and whispering softly-  
  
“Look at you, humping my hand, you’re just like a little bitch in heat. You can’t control yourself can you? What was it you said earlier? That you wanted to play? Such a shame, I would’ve loved to play with you longer.” He teased and Seth moaned louder as Dean pressed his arm tighter around his throat, hindering an easy response from Seth.  
  
All he could manage was a small, choked out whisper of “Dean…don’t stop.” And Dean smiled.  
  
“Don’t worry sweet cheeks, I’m not gonna stop.” He said grinning from ear to ear. “How does it feel? To be made helpless? To be a mess while someone chokes you, not being able to do anything about it?” He mocked and bit Seth’s lip which in turn caused another moan.  
  
Blood trickled from the bite mark Dean left, Seth licked it, and goddamnit, Dean grinned. Seth, still kinky as ever, still falling into line when he needed too.  
  
Seth was an absolute mess, his hair frizzing up, his pants halfway down his thighs, his face red from the lack of oxygen, tears running down his face as he grunted, a tell tale sign that Seth was close to finishing. Dean twisted his hand and started to squeeze as he stroked him, a scream that Dean had never heard before came from Seth’s mouth.  
  
He continued to ridicule the man, not letting up. “How long has it been since someone’s touched you the way I do?”  
  
Seth’s nails dug into Dean’s forearms leaving small crescents in their wake. “Not since the last time you’ve touched me.” He whispered and continued to hump his hand, desperately chasing his orgasm.  
  
Dean chuckled and kissed his jaw. “Damn right, only I can make you feel this way. Not your damn girlfriend, not your other lovers, nobody, just me.” He growled in a protective tone.  
  
Dean took a note of his favorite things in head once, and watching Seth rip apart at the seams was probably in the top three. But Seth didn’t need to know that.  
  
Seth threw his head back and gasped as Dean pulled his hair. “I fucking hate you, you know that right? I’m only doing this because mama raised me right, it’s rude to give a man blue balls.” He spat at Seth and he just nodded slowly, whimpering in the process. Seth’s mouth drooling as he continued to try and get more air to his lungs. Dean had left numerous marks on his neck, ‘good luck explaining those to Becky’, he thought to himself before he widened his eyes as his hand stuttered, the thought of him having sex with anyone but him instantly getting him angry. Seth slapped his arm, angry that he messed up the rhythm. Dean didn’t hit him back, because Dean would’ve done the same damn thing if Seth messed up.  
  
“Dean please….fuck…please forgive me…please…god fuck I love you…please just forgive me!” He begged and Dean stared back at him as tears ran down the mans face. Dean wanted to soothe him and wanted to comfort him but all he did was stroke him faster. Trying to shut him up. Trying to stop his heart from shattering, from allowing Seth back in.  
  
“Seth Rollins, the whore for my fucking hand. You think you’re gonna be able to forget this? To forget what I can do to you after this? You might’ve been able to do that before, not this time, I’m making sure of it.” Dean hissed and kissed him. “You won’t forget about me this time.” He said with a frown on his face, true hurt sneaking it’s way through.  
  
Seth shook his head and gritted his teeth. “N-never forgot.” He whispered and Dean’s face changed instantly from hurt to confusion. Never forgot? He never forgot Dean? He knew that was a lie, if he didn’t forget about him, he wouldn’t have gone and gotten a damn wife, he wouldn’t have stopped calling him, he would’ve never stabbed him in the back. “I’m gonna cum.” He mumbled, snapping Dean out his trance and he shook his head, tightening the grip on his throat once more.  
  
“What? Say it louder Seth, say what I’m about to do to you.” He demanded and shook Seth a little as he pushed him back against the lockers, causing a clang to echo around the room.  
  
Seth moaned and moved his hips faster as he gasped and panted. “Dean, you’re gonna make me cum.” He said in a strangled voice. Not even seconds later Seth was cumming on Dean’s hand, and Dean enjoyed it. He smirked and raised his hand up to a mess of a man who was panting and his hair that was once in a bun, now laying lazily across his shoulders, then shoving his fingers in Seth’s mouth, which to no surprise he took, sucking them clean.  
  
Dean then took a deep breath and patted Seth’s shoulder and let go of him. He sat back, watching him pant. He was struggling to catch his breath, so Dean sat next to him, rubbing small circles on his back, trying to help him come back. Dean ran a hand through Seth’s sweaty hair, putting it behind his ear and out of his face.  
  
“I’m sorry…I love you.” Seth whispered, his head lulling to the side, and held out a hand to grab him. Dean just looked at him, his face bare. He couldn’t do it, he moved his gaze away, and slowly stood up. He sauntered over to his suitcase, and walked slowly over to the door.  
  
“I know.” Dean said in a low tone before closing the door. Not even bothering to look back at Seth. It pained him, so much, to close that door. To leave him there, sitting all alone, both their sentences hanging in the air. The thought of it making him cry. But Seth didn’t need to know that.


End file.
